poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Iamnater1225
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Freddieholc page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BrerJake90 (Talk) 19:45, January 18, 2013 Messages from CoolZDane I sure am! Messages from Freddieholc I tried but nothing has happened. Look I told you, Vimeo won't let me put my films back on for no reason. Messages from ZackLEGOHarryPotter Any ideas for the episodes of "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles"? You tell me. It was a greatest idea of all! You will do the ideas for the episodes of "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles". I made some episode ideas for you. You and me will do the episode ideas together for "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles". Shall we? Together? I will put some more characters for "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles". Okay? Will Thomas the Tank Engine be the main protagonist and Twilight Sparke will be the deutergonist of "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles"? Can you name the episodes of "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles"? Please! I got the picture of Grem and Acer for you! I will add so more villains for "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles". Okay? Would you add Caboose (from The Little Engine that Could (2011)) to "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles"? Isn't that a good idea? I got the picture of Little Engine for you! I did have the ideas for the episodes and the whole first season of "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles"! Can you edit the episodes of the series for me? Please! I'm your friend. It was a great idea in the world! Can you name the first episode of Season 2? Also, you will name the Season 2 episodes. If you want to? Please. I think it was GREAT name! You have to name the episode ideas of Season 2! Got it? I name two more Season 2 episodes of "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles"! The two episodes called "Little Engine and the Trouble with Snow" and "Big Time with the Dinosaurs". What do you think? Any ideas of two stories about? You're the best Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles episode story editor ever in the world! I'll get the pictures of the characters for you. I will do the character pages and you will get the pictures instead. Got it? Can you do me a favor? Can you name the rest of the episodes of "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles"? PLEASE! Because I'm your friend. I will add the Caboose from (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) to "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles". Is that the idea? I will add Warren T. Rat from (An American Tail) to "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles" because he will get his revenge on Heckle and Jeckle from knocking off the peir with his cat goons by the robotic verison of the Giant Mouse of Minsk and was shipped to Hong Kong. Is that the good idea? You and me will work on the episodes of "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles". Okay? I got the picture of 'Arry and Bert for you. I will do the episodes of the first season of "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles" for you. I will help you. Oh. Sorry. I will name the episodes of the second season of "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles" for you. I will do the pages for you. I'm done the pages of Tracy, Dawn, Max and Piplup for you. I added Warren T. Rat from (An American Tail) to "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles" because he will get his revenge on Heckle and Jeckle from scaring him and the cat goons out of America with the Giant Mouse of Minsk in "Heckle and Jeckle's Adventures of An American Tail". Is that the idea? You and I will working together on the episodes of "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles". Right? What was "Peter Sam in Charge!" episode about? Can you write the story for "The Campfire Stories" episode? Please! Would you write the four stories about in "The Campfire Stories" episode? I wrote the plot for Thomas and Twilight Save the Day. I did the page for The Spiteful Break Van for you. Now, I will do Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles episodes while you get the episode ideas. Deal! I did Shining Armor Helps Out ''episode, plot and trivia. I am keeping up the good work, my friend. I'm done the pages for Eric, Max, Flounder (as a guppy and adult), Tip and Dash for you. I did the page for Prince Froglip for you. I did ''Fall Weather Engines ''episode and I already did ''Big Bad Apple ''episode. I did the page for Sharptooth and ''May's true feelings on Ash ''episode for you. I did ''Paxton and the Boulder ''episode for you. I did ''Thomas vs. Diesel ''and ''At the Grand Ball ''episodes for you. And also, I did the whole first season of ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles ''for you. Now I will do ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles ''second season episodes. Okay? I add the trivia for ''Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's Sleep Over. I done the pages for Annoying Orange and his friends. I add the trivia for A Valentine Ball. I don't think that Dawn and Piplup joining the team wasn't a good idea. They had joined Ash's team instead of Thomas and Twilight's team. I done the pages for Spencer, Ivan and Victor. I finished the second season of "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles". I did Lost in Crystal Empire Part 1 & 2 ''episodes for you and what did 76859Thomas say about ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles? Does he love it? oh cousre I loved that idea. I just don't want to be botthered.